1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to camera mounts; and more particularly, to a camera mount for action sports and related photography and videography wherein the mount is configured to be held with the mouth of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern versatile cameras, such as the GoPro® camera, are becoming widely popular among action sports enthusiasts. The GoPro® camera includes a unique housing as described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,837,928, issued Sep. 16, 2014; the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. The GoPro camera housing, as reproduced in FIG. 18 hereof, labeled as “prior art”, includes one or more securing structures for securing the camera housing 100 to one of a variety of mounting devices. The camera housing 100 includes a second plurality of protrusions (protrusions 124 as shown in FIG. 17), and the mount includes a first plurality of protrusions. Each protrusion includes a hole (hole 126 as shown in FIG. 17) at a similar location within the protrusion such that the first and second pluralities of protrusions can interlock in such a way that the protrusion holes substantially align. Continuing with this example, a turnable handscrew is inserted through the aligned holes, coupling the camera housing 100 to the mount such that the camera housing can pivotally rotate relative to the mount when the turnable handscrew is in a first unlocked position, and such that the camera housing is fixed in position relative to the mount when the turnable handscrew is in a second locked position.
With the advent of modern versatile cameras designed for use within a multitude of activities, such cameras including the GoPro® camera and other similar devices, there is a need for specialized camera mounts adapted to bring these devices into unique environments.
Of particular relevance is the environment of the ocean and other bodies of water, herein referred to as an “aquatic environment”, wherein conventional means provide for mounting the camera housing to a structure, such as a surfboard, boat or similar structure. With these conventional camera mounts, the camera remains fixed to the structure and is incapable of adjustment such as panning, tilting and the like.
While participating in an aquatic activity, such as surfing, a user is introduced to a dynamic environment. In the example of surfing, the wave is constantly changing as it forms a crest and breaks, while the surfer is generally moving relative to the wave as well as shifting positions relative to the surf board. With a conventional static camera mount, much of this dynamic environment is not captured by the camera, resulting in substantially limited media.
There is a need for a camera mount for use in aquatic and other environments, wherein the mount is capable of providing the possibility of adjustments such as: tilt, pan, pedestal, dolly, trucking, or a combination thereof. With the hands often required of a user during many action sports activities, novel methods for integrating the camera mount with the body must be explored.
Moreover, with aquatic sports there is a need to ensure that vision and breathing are not obstructed. Accordingly, care needs to be taken to ensure that the mount would not impede or restrict breathing or vision.